Luke and Layton Finally Meet
by Sonikku0691
Summary: A made up scene from The Specter's Flute. After seeing one of the trailers of the Specter's Flute, this fake scene starts playing in my mind. This is my version how Luke and the professor meet face-to-face.


**This is kind of a predicament and it was in my head for quite a while. This little scene replays in my mind since I saw the Japanese trailer of Professor Layton and the Specter's Flute. I want to type it to get it out of my head. It really works for me whenever I got the same experience. You can try it, it's just a suggestion.  
The Professor Layton Series is copyrighted to Level-5.  
Fan-Fic is made by me.**

* * *

Upon arriving at the Triton residence, they see Clark Triton, the mayor of Mist Haley and the professor's roommate and friend at Gressenheller University. Clark can see the Laytonmobile and the Remicycle from afar. The red car parked in front of the man and the professor and Remy got out of the car then approached the mayor. "Hershel...?" He said surprisingly, "What brings you here?" "I've received a letter from you to come here." Answered the professor. The mayor didn't follow about the letter. What letter is the professor talking about? "I'm so sorry Hershel," Sighed the mayor, "I didn't sent you that letter." The professor was silent for a bit. "Well, that's a shame..." Sighed the professor then smiled as extended his right arm to the mayor, "At least we met again." "Indeed." Retorted the mayor happily as he extended his arm and the two shook hands. "It's nice to meet you again Clark." Said the professor smiling.

Remy was quite happy for two friends meeting again. Then the mayor looked at the young woman. "Now who's this Hershel?" He asked. The professor looked at Remy as she approached the mayor. "This is Remy Altava." He said, "An acquaintance of mine." "Pleasure to meet you Remy." Said the mayor warmly, "My name is Clark Triton." "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Triton." She said smiling. "Please, call me Clark." He interrupted, "An acquaintance or friend of the professor is also treated exactly." They both exchanged smiles. "Please, come in." He said. The professor and Remy followed.

Inside, they were escorted to the living room. "Please, have a seat." Said the mayor. The two complied and took a seat by the couch as the mayor placed his body on the sofa. The family butler, Doland Noble, arrives with a platter of refreshments and placed them on the table. "Ah, thank you Doland." Said the mayor. "You're much welcome sir." He retorted with a bow then left the room without notice.

The professor and the mayor had quite a conversation and Remy joined in once in a while. It's been a while for the two to see each other after their graduation. "Oh Hershel," Laughed the mayor, "you're quite the talk here in London. For just a college professor of archeology, you've become a celebrity." "Well, I don't mind being on the spotlight once in a while." Said the professor, blushing slightly, "It's always important to put in one's need first before in one's self." "Your attitude of an English gentleman will always be in uniform." Laughed the mayor. Both men laugh, Remy joined in as well.

Clark looked at the clock above where the professor and Remy seated. "Well look at the time." He said as he got up, "I must be going. I'll be back in an hour. Help yourselves in roaming my residence while I'm gone." "Thank you for the offer Clark." Smiled the professor. They exchange their goodbyes then the mayor left.

"Where should we start first...?" Said Remy pondering as the professor and her started roaming the hallways. "Now Remy," Giggled the professor as he checked at the paintings as they walked, "Clark said we can explore anywhere. You don't have to stick with me." "I know professor." She chirped, "I just need to find the right spot to take a picture." With that she grabbed her camera to show proof. "Ah, I see." The professor said sedately. For now, Remy placed the camera around her neck.

It was about five minutes for Clark to return and the professor and Remy are almost finished with their little tour. By the main hallway, they saw the family butler, Doland. "It's the butler." Said Remy. She shouted his name and it caught his attention. He approached them as if they need something. "Do you need something?" He asked. "No," She answered kindly, "I was want to say hi. That's all." "Ah, I see." was the butler's reply. Layton couldn't help but ask as he noticed a toy in his hand. "Where's Clark's child?" He asked, "I do wish to see him." "You wish to see Young Master Luke Triton?" He paraphrased. He then lowered his head. The professor seems a bit displeased with his gesture. "Is something wrong with Luke?" He asked as if something awful has happened to the boy, despite the fact that he doesn't seen him yet. "Oh no, it's not that Mr. Layton." The butler retorted as he raised his head, "It's just that... the boy isn't himself lately..."

Well, this suddenly sparked the professor, so did Remy. "How is that so?" Remy asked. "A week ago," The butler reminisce, "I was walking down past Young Master's room until I heard faint mumbles. I slowly opened the door to see if the Young Master is all right. I seen him toss and turn in his bed. A terrible nightmare had occurred. I wanted to inform Master, but my instincts tell me to wait. I just watch the boy in pain. I dare not to wake him or else I won't know. Then I heard something from him. 'World... The world is... ending...' I was baffled by this. He then woke up in quite a shock then looked at me when he noticed my presence. 'You heard me...did you Doland?' I gave him a nod of approval. Then he said 'The world will end very soon...' That is all..."

The professor rested his hand on his chin then his arm did a slight cross. Remy find this quite a mystery for Luke to say that. "Hmm... I see" was Layton's response. "May we still see the boy?" Asked the professor. "Certainly." Answered the butler. They followed him to Luke's room. "I want to warn you something." Said the butler as they arrived by Luke's door, "He doesn't let you in right away unless you do as he comply." With that, the butler left.

Remy may not like it, but it's for the boy's sake. Layton knocked the door gently. "Luke...?" He said, "I'm a friend of your father." No response. "Isn't this boy rude." Remy shouted softly. Then she took a deep breath. "Okay Remy, be calm..." She sighed. The professor knocked the door once more then a sheet of paper slid through the crack. He picked it up. A note from Luke.

_If you really are the professor my dad has spoken of, I would like to test you professor. Knock the door once more and wait for two minutes exact and open the door._

"That seems a bit easy professor..." Remy hummed, "Too easy... He may add something up your sleeve professor." Layton hummed a bit then knocked the door again. It was ten seconds before two. The professor is really sedate with this mini challenge. Remy starts to wonder why is the boy testing the professor. Five, four, three, two, one...

He turned the knob and opened it slowly.

The room pretty dark, but there's a little sunlight emanating from the balcony window. "You must be Luke I presume." Said the professor calmly. The boy didn't dare to turn around. Curiosity piqued the interest of Layton and Remy and started to approach the boy.

"The world will end..." He said without remorse.

They were a few feet away from Luke, but came to a halt from his voice.

"What did you say...?" Asked Remy, feeling a chill down her spine.

The boy turned around and looked at the professor and Remy. His eyes were dull and there was no remorse in his face. "The world will end and there is no chance of stopping it..."

* * *

**There you have it. Now it would be at peace (for now...)**

**I don't know Remy (Remi for Japanese purposes. I'm quite use to "Remy" than "Remi.") much, so I apologize for this one. I really hate spoiling and it would really ruin the fun for me and some of the Gamers and/or Layton Fans, again I apologize.**

**I have tons of theories concerning about the Layton Series. You may or may not believe me. If you don't believe me, please don't spam.**

**Ever since it says it takes place three years before _The Curious Village_, I started thinking about the ages of both Layton and Luke. Of course in _The Specter's Flute_, it's confirmed that the professor is 27 yrs. old. For Luke (as of _The Specter's Flute_), my theory is: Luke is 8 yrs. old at that time. Then when it comes to_ The Curious Village_, my theories for their age is that the professor is 30 yrs. old and Luke is 11 yrs. old. Then when _The Diabolical Box_ came out, my theory for that is every game of the _Layton Series_ takes place after the event (ex. After _The Curious Village_ and before the start of _The Diabolical Box_, the professor is 31 yrs. old and Luke is 12 yrs. old).**

**As I said, it's just my theory.**

**Thanks for reading anyway~  
**


End file.
